Yeborobo
Yeborobo was the first South African robot in a Robot Wars competition, fighting in the Second World Championship, aired as part of the first series of Robot Wars Extreme and Season 1 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. After failing to move in battle, Yeborobo lost its only fight to Tornado. Design Yeborobo was a black robot, armed with a conveyor lifter on the front and a pneumatic pickaxe on the rear, and was decorated with boggle-eyes on the front. It was powered by two truck windscreen wipers, but could only reach a top speed of 3mph. The Team Yeborobo was entered by a team of South African roboteers, Andrew, Jon and Michael Kear. The Yeborobo team were one of only two teams in Robot Wars to represent South Africa, alongside the team behind Crushtacean. Etymology "Yeborobo" is a play on the Zulu phrase "Yebo gogo," which literally translates to "yes, granny" but was used in South Africa as an all-purpose greeting. This was combined with "robo", referring to Yeborobo's robotic nature. Robot History Extreme 1/US Season 1 Yeborobo was placed up against Philipper (representing Belgium), Tornado (representing the United Kingdom) and American champion Panzer Mk 2 in the first round of the Second World Championship. The fight was postponed from its original starting time, as Yeborobo was unable to enter the arena, so the team were given additional time to repair it. When the real battle started, a 'repaired' Yeborobo still struggled to even enter the arena, having to reverse itself in, and starting the battle deep inside a CPZ. Once in the arena, it did not move at all. After Refbot made efforts to nudge it to life, it was dragged onto the arena floor flipper by Dead Metal. Refbot counted Yeborobo out and it was thrown by the arena floor flipper, landing on top of Tornado. With ten seconds to go, Yeborobo was pitted by Tornado, who ultimately went on to win the battle. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Yeborobo was one of only two robots in Robot Wars history to represent South Africa, the other being Crushtacean. *In the Robot Wars Extreme: The Official Guide, Yeborobo was notable for being the only robot listed with a turning circle greater than zero. *Yeborobo is the only robot ever to appear in Robot Wars with a name beginning with Y. *Aside from the participants in the 10 Robot Rumble, Yeborobo is one of only six robots to fight at least two past or future domestic champions in a single battle. The others to do this are 13 Black, Shockwave and the other robots in Yeborobo's Second World Championship heat: Tornado, Philipper and Panzer Mk 2. **Because Yeborobo was the only robot in its Heat not to be a champion, it is the only robot to have fought three domestic champions in a single battle. References Category:World Championship competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:South African Robots Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robots that bore their nation's flag Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in International Events Category:Robots with Conveyor Belts